milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie (episode)
It starts with Miss. Blythe introducing Mrs.Doyle and her student Ellie, who is blind and will be a weekly student. Ellie says she was born blind and for the boy who asked why she has a cane (Humphrey) It helps her get around. The other classmates laugh (who knows why) Mrs.Doyle leaves and Miss Blythe recruits Milly Mandara and Molly Horren to look after Ellie. Molly, and even Milly, are nervous as they are unsure what to talk about if Ellie can't see. The three girls walk around the playground. Milly and Molly soon make friends with Ellie and ask a lot of questions. Milly asks why Ellie is coming to their school. Molly asks why only once a week. Ellie answers that it was because the teachers at her school want her to socialize with people who can see, and only once a week because it's a tryout. Molly is impressed that Ellie didn't fall over, and Ellie calls her cane Super Cane. Molly tries to use it with her eyes covered, but falls into the sandbox. Milly has a go, but falls onto the swing. Soon, Milly, Molly and Ellie are very good friends, but Humphrey resents Ellie as he still remembers with hatred how the class had laughed at him on the first day. At story time, as Miss Blythe is telling a story about the Gingerbread Man, Humphrey puts a frog named Hoppy on Ellie's desk. Hoppy jumps into Milly's hair, making several students laugh. Humphrey gets laughed at again when Ellie returns Hoppy, and blames Ellie. Miss. Blythe says it is not a very funny joke, and it's Humphrey's frog, not Ellie's. Humphrey tries to trip Ellie with his satchel, but it doesn't work. Miss Blythe suggests that Ellie might have to leave, but reassures them Ellie will be OK. Next week, Mrs.Doyle comes to decide whether Ellie should stay or go. Ellie sits on a whoopie cushion, but when Molly shows the whoopie cushion, Ellie thinks it is actually funny. Miss Blythe says that the prank was not nice, despite Ellie's having a sense of humor. Milly asks Humphrey to stop playing tricks on Ellie. Miss Blythe organizes a scavenger hunt to find something smooth, something rough, something soft and something that smells nice. The teams are: Tom, Jack, Sophie and Meg for Team One, Milly, Molly, Alf and George for Team Two, and, for Team Three, Poppi, Elizabeth, Humphrey, Chloe and Ellie. Humphrey complains Ellie will not be able to find anything, but Miss Blythe says he still has lots to learn about blind people. Team Two finds an acorn that smells nice, Team One finds a rough piece of bark, Team Three find a smooth lunch box. Soon, each team is only missing one object. Team Three has to find the thing that smells nice. Humphrey finds a stick, but his teammates don't like the smell of it. Ellie smells a pine cone, which they all like the smell of. Team Three are the winners, with the other two teams happily tied in second place. Humphrey, however, is unhappy as he has lost Hoppy. They all be quiet, and look and listen for Hoppy. Ellie hears him by the tree and returns him to Humphrey. Mrs.Doyle says now Ellie can stay at school for two days every week. Everyone is happy.